


Interest

by Saku015



Series: Eren/Levi Canonverse Week 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Ereri Canonverse Week, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Platonic Levi & Eren Yeager, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: After Hanji has left Eren alone for a while, he has a conversation with Levi. During that, emotins comes to the surface.





	Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Confessions.

After speaking for five hours, Hanji announced that she needed to drink something and left. Eren felt relief. He had not got any problems with Hanji, he even respected her because of her knowledge about the Titans, but listening her stories was too exhausting.

"Eren," he heard a very familiar voice.

"Heichou?!" Eren jumped up with that hitting his knees into the table. "Shit!" He swore.

"You can sit down," Levi said, commiserating the boy in front of him. Levi came round the table, so when he sat down, he faced Eren. The younger boy gulped which made him smirk a little.

"Can I help you with anything, Heichou?" Eren asked politely while grabbing a fistful of his pants.

"Would you tell me why did you stare at me while we were riding all the way here?"

Eren’s mouth opened and his cheeks became red because of embarrassment.

"I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I was just…"

"Just?" Levi asked. Eren did not reply, but lowered his gaze. Levi sighed. Then he saw how Eren’s head lifted up.

"You see," Eren started, "all of my life, I wanted to become one of you. I wanted to see the outside world and fight against Titans to save humanity."

"This is an honorable goal, but it doesn’t give me the proper answer of my question." Eren didn’t say anything again. "You did it, because you were afraid of me?"

"No!" Eren exclaimed immediately. "It had nothing to do with the things that happened during the trial!"

"Then, because of I am your superior?" Eren shook his head. Levi saw as he took a deep breath.

"I’ve heard lots of things about you when I was a child, like you’re humanity’s strongest solider and stuff…" Levi rolled his eyes. Just like always… "Because of this," Eren continued on a shaking voice, "you became some kind of idol to me!" He gabbled, blushing hard.

"Hm, interesting," Levi said. Eren cocked his head, with a questioning look on his face. "When I first saw you in the prison, I thought that you were a suicidal bastard and that didn’t change after you had almost killed yourself with that stupid speech." Eren hung his head down. "But after you said you weren’t afraid of me despite what I had done to you, I started to see you as someone worthy for my interest."

Eren’s head perked up, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Really?!" He asked happily, leaning towards Levi, who backed away.

"Yes, but if you don’t leave my personal space, I will take it all back."

"Oops, sor-" he started, but his sentence ended in a yaw.

"You’re tired. Go to sleep! You will be useless tomorrow, if you don’t sleep enough."

"Yes, Heichou!" Eren said, standing up from the table. When he reached the exit of the hall, he turned back, "Good night!" He said to Levi with his brightest smile on his face. As an answer, Levi blinked twice.

After Eren had left, he felt as two arms hugged him from behind.

"Someone is in loovvee -" Hanji said on a sing-sang voice.

"Shut up, Shitty Glasses!"


End file.
